This invention relates to novel substituted N-aroyl N'-phenyl ureas, a process for producing them, insecticidal compositions containing them and a method for controlling certain insects.
Various insecticidal derivatives of urea are known in the art, such as, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,173,638; 4,005,223; 4,170,657; 4,139,636; 4,089,975 and German Patent Application No. 3,003,113.
The N-aroyl N'-phenyl ureas of the present invention are more active and have a broader spectrum of effectiveness than the benzoylurea insecticides currently available.